Take This Broken Wing
by StBridget
Summary: When Danny injures his wing, Steve refuses to treat it. Fortunately, Kono knows someone who can. AU Winged!Danny


**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

 **Title from Mr. Mister's Broken Wings.**

Danny was cleaning the gutters when it happened. He was on top of the ladder and stretched to reach a section just out of reach. He overbalanced and went plummeting to the ground. Reflexively, Danny spread out his wings to break his fall, but he was too close to the ground for them to make any difference. The only thing it did was cause him to land painfully on one. He distinctly heard bones crack. Danny tried not to cry out—he didn't want to alert Steve to his folly—but he couldn't help a pained cry.

Damn Super SEAL must have super hearing, too. Within seconds, he was by Danny's side, materializing from wherever he'd been doing whatever he was doing (he was supposed to be pruning hedges, but Danny wouldn't put it past him to find something to blow up instead). "Danno, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny tried to rise gracefully to his feet, but it proved an impossible task with a broken wing He couldn't use it for balance, and it was hurt too badly for him to de-materialize it. Danny ended up clumsily struggling to get up, good wing flapping futilely, before collapsing down in a heap again, jarring his bad wing as he did. "Fuck!"

"You don't seem fine." Steve helped Danny to his feet and moved behind him to examine his injured wing. "Damn, Danny, your wing's broken."

"No, shit, Sherlock," Danny snapped. "Tell me something I don't know, Captain obvious."

"You're going to need to see a doctor."

"No, no, way, no doctors," Danny protested vehemently. "Can't you set it or something?"

"No, Danny, I can't," Steve said.

"Well, why not?" Danny demanded. "It's not like you haven't set broken bones before."

"Bones, yes. Wings, no."

"Well, a wing's just another limb!"

"No, Danny, it isn't," Steve said. "They're entirely different things."

"No, they're not!" Danny insisted. "They've got a radiale and a humerus and an ulna just like an arm!"

"Danny," Steve said with finality. "I am not setting your wing. You're going to have to go to the doctor."

"Where am I supposed to find a doctor that treats wings?!"

"Don't you have a doctor?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Danny replied. "But he doesn't know I have wings."

Steve was amazed that Danny's doctor didn't know that. "Why not?"

"Because they're pretty low maintenance unless I do something stupid." Steve tried to school his features but figured he'd probably failed when Danny pointed an accusing finger at him. "Not a word!"

Steve put his hands out, placatingly. "I wasn't going to say a thing." He thought for a minute. "I'll call Kono. She knows everyone on the island. Hell, she's related to half of them. I'm sure she knows someone who can help."

He moved away from Danny, who was still grumbling, and hit speed dial. "Hey, Kono," Steve said when she answered, "we have a problem. Do you know anyone who treats wings?"

"What happened, boss? Danny get hurt?"

"Yeah, he fell off a ladder and broke his wing. He wanted me to set it, but there's no way I'm going to touch his wing. He said his doctor doesn't know about his wings, so I was hoping you knew someone who could help."

"I know just the person," Kono said. "Cousin of mine specializes in wings."

"Great," Steve said. "He a doctor?"

"Better," Kono said. "She's a vet."

Oh, Danny was going to love that.

Steve managed to get Danny to the vet's office without telling him precisely where they were going. That, in and of itself, proved a problem. There was no way Danny and Steve could both fit in the Camaro or the cab of Steve's truck with Danny's wings fully extended. Finally, Steve helped Danny into the bed of the truck and threw a tarp at him. "Here, cover yourself with this so no one sees you."

Danny gripped the tarp in both hands. "Steve! I can't ride in the back of the truck! It's illegal!"

"Well, then you tell me how I'm supposed to get you to the doctor with a broken wing."

Danny sighed in resignation and sat down, pulling the tarp over him. "We wouldn't have this problem if you just set my wing like I told you to."

"And I already told you that's not happening," Steve said. "Now, quit bitching and stay still so we can get you patched up."

They made it to the vet's office without incident and were at the door before Danny caught sight of the sign. "Dr. Amaui Lokelani, DVM," he read. "You're taking me to a vet?! Hell, no!"

"Danny, she's an expert in birds. Kono says she even treats the birds at the zoo," Steve said.

"I am not a bird!"

"No, but you have wings," Steve pointed out, "and who better to treat them than an expert?"

"I still say you should set it," Danny grumbled.

"Danny, for the last time, I am not setting your wing." Steve held the door open. "Now, in you go."

Danny refused to budge. "No, I am not seeing a vet."

"Fine," Steve said. "Just don't complain to me when your wing heals crooked. Not to mention when you're in excruciating pain all night."

Danny gave in. "Fine. But I'm doing this under protest."

"Duly noted," Steve said.

Dr. Lokelani was as good as Kono promised and had Danny's wing set in no time. She gave him standard painkillers, and told him to take it easy for at least a week. Danny grumbled about having to take time off work, but Steve threatened to cuff him to the bed—and not for fun reasons—if he didn't comply, so Danny gave in.

When they got home, Steve settled Danny on the couch and proceeded to pile what seemed like every blanket in the house around him. "What are you doing?" Danny wanted to know.

"Building you a nest. I thought you'd be more comfortable."

"Steve, for the last time, I am not a bird! I can't believe it—first you take me to a vet, now you're building me a nest. What's next? Are you going to feed me worms?"

"Sure. I hear they're tasty fried, and full of nutrition."

Danny hit him. "Very funny. Now, come here." Steve obediently sat on the couch next to Danny. Danny tugged him sideways until Steve was lying on the couch with Danny against his chest, wings spread. Danny fluttered his good wing in a way Steve knew was begging to be petted. Steve obliged. "How's that feel?"

"Mmm, good," Danny said, relaxing for the first time since his fall."You can just keep doing that."

"What, you going to keep me here petting you for the next week?"

"I should," Danny retorted. "Make up for the humiliation of having to go to the vet. You better not make me do that again."

"Just don't get injured again, and you won't have to," Steve said.

Danny settled more comfortably against Steve and closed his eyes, the painkillers making him drowsy. "Now, that's an idea I can get behind."

Steve laid back and closed his own eyes. He could get behind it, too.


End file.
